leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/A suggestion about Flash
Well, I've seen this EVERY SINGLE GAME (bot games) picked by at least 3 guys on my team. So I've got some suggestions on how to change it: 1= * ** Cast range increased to 600 from 400. ** No longer automatically quick cast. ** Can no longer be cast if a player or a big neutral monster ( , , and ) damaged you in the last 6 seconds. ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Reduces the cooldown by 15 seconds. *** New: Decreases on damage disable duration to 4 seconds. This way, it became a really unreliable escape spell, except if used before the first damage comes, except if the enemy poke you every 6-4 seconds. However, tanks without proper initiates like are now happy! And it also work for gankers, flashing out of nowhere (well, from the jungle) right in the face of the poor victim and landing that initiating spell. |-|2= * ** Removed * NEW ITEM ** + ** Unique Passive – : +45 movement speed ** Unique Active - Flash: Instantly teleport to target location (400 range, 270 second cooldown) So now you can get your escape mechanism without wasting a summoner spell slot. However, you will loose a passive bonus that other boots would have give to you. The lower cooldown is just to compensate that you can no longer reduce it as much as before. |-|3= * ** No longer reduces attack speed or damage dealt. ** Now prevents the use of abilities that aren't castable while rooted for the duration. ** Slow increased to 35% from 30%. ** Duration increased to 3 from . ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Also reduce the target's armor and magic resistance by 10 for the duration. *** New: Increase duration to 4 seconds. * ** Movement speed buff increased to 45% from 27%. ** Duration reduced to 6 from 10. ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Increases movement speed bonus to 35%. *** New: Now reduces the potency of slows by 30% for the duration. This makes a better escape spell, while making a hard counter to . |-|4= * ** Now prevents the use of for the duration. ** Slow reduced to 25% from 30%. ** Duration increased to 4 from . ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Also reduce the target's armor and magic resistance by 10 for the duration. *** New: Now also prevents the use of abilities that aren't castable while rooted. * ** Movement speed buff increased to 40% from 27%. ** Duration reduced to 9 from 10. ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Increases movement speed bonus to 35%. *** New: Increases movement speed bonus to 50% and reduces the duration of slows by 30% for the duration. Suggested by FrenchyM29. |-|5= * ** Now requires a second channel time. ** If interrupted, goes in a 20 seconds cooldown. ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Reduces the cooldown by 15 seconds. *** New: Reduces channel time to second and interrupted cooldown to 15 seconds. Suggested by Deshiba but sightly modified ("This way you can't instantly use it, it remains a strong movement spell, it is more counterable then before, more noticeable then before.") |-|6= * ** Now costs ** Cooldown increased to 330 from 300. ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Reduces the cooldown by 15 seconds. *** New: Reduces health cost to . Suggested by Brygmosnyan. |-|7= * ** Now requires a second channel time. ** Taking damage during the channel will end it. ** If interrupted, cooldown is refreshed. ** 's bonus changed. *** Old: Reduces the cooldown by 15 seconds. *** New: Reduces channel time to second. Suggested by Zilla4444. So, what are you thoughts? Category:Blog posts